vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114325-922-morning-coffee-should-have-called-off-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Grats on 50! :D Let me know if you need anything. I'll be leveling Donne for the foreseeable future as my prime activity to handle when no one needs me, but I'm always eager to take Seeger for a spin. | |} ---- Feel better! I know all too well the cesspool of teaching. While I enjoyed it when I was doing it, I am glad for the career change, mainly for my health. That actually sounds pretty amazing. I'm going to have to try that! Never would have thought they were pasta! And grats on GA progress! WOO! :D (Loved the shots.) This morning, I present to you Weetabix with bananas and dark brown sugar. This weekend was fun in WildStar! Friday was 15-29 PvP bracket. We won about half, which was a huge surprise. Saturday I spent most of the day doing chores, but once I signed on, I helped out with some dungeon runs, and did late-night PvP until just before server reset (and won almost all the games. Guess that's the best time to PvP Exiles). Sunday was busy! We ran lots of adventures and dungeons (I think I participated in 3 of the 5 or so we ran), some of us participated in 15-29 PvP, we took a guild "family photo" which was a lot of fun, and some folks made it out to the Osun Research event hosted by Norah (which I sadly missed due to chores and a needy dog). Tonight, I don't know if I'm going to make it into game because Crapcast is sending a tech (YAY!) to fix our stuff. *crosses fingers* | |} ---- ---- Thanks! I got all the way through Phagelabs and into the next little area with Dr. Lazerin (no transmat!!) and I have the quest that leads me to Crimson Badlands, I think that's where anyway. Is that where I pick up the first of the dailies? I have gotten roughly 30 elder gems from finishing up Phagelabs and doing my path stuff. Is it worth it to quest as well as do dailies or just do the dailies when I get all of them? I can get all the EGs I want up to 140 per week, right? Will I hit that 140 mark with dailies alone or do I need to do a lot more to hit that mark? Sorry for all the nooooooooooooooooob questions :D | |} ---- There's a transmat in Blighthaven, but it's further in, past the swamp. The dailies are Crimson Badlands and Northern Wilds - you should have access to both areas now :) Get there by talking to NPCs in the starport in Thayd (they're next to the same NPC that will take you to Grimvault) My understanding with the weekly EG cap is that you can reach it by doing both daily zones twice (so two days worth of dailies). Also, don't worry - once you're 50, all your experience goes to earning Elder Gems. The dailies are just there to give you something to do once you've done everything else. You'll also earn an Elder Gem for every path mission you complete if you're at level 30 in your path now, as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- One of my guildmates, Onya, an Aurin female, put a bell on her tail yesterday. Quote: "It's so you don't lose me! *giggle*" I think she was just trying to get the attention of the all the men in the area. | |} ---- Yeah, I've thought about that, but I don't know that I want to dictate that anyone take over an officer role. I'm not even sure I feel comfortable asking people. There are a lot of members who would make great officers (Qaestri, Rocio, and *ERAYO all come to mind right off the bat). I'm just not comfortable asking someone to take an admin role that doesn't necessarily ask for it. A lot of people just want to play the game, even if they'd make great officers, and I don't want to take that fun away from anyone. I like being GM, even with the insanity. But that's not everyone's cup of tea, and I'm always worried about being the guy that gets someone involved in organization and then they burn out on the workload. *EDIT: I don't get to invite Eldan to be guild officers, unfortunately. | |} ---- What's the harm in asking if they'd be interested? They can always say no :) | |} ---- That's the most adorable thing I've heard today. | |} ---- I don't know, a Dommie DID put it on her tail in Hycrest... (ahem, "Dommie" being a fellow member in the run, that she didn't catch, so now she assumes it's a gift from the Dominion). | |} ---- I get worried about them feeling obliged to say yes when that's not what they really mean. That happened a couple times in the WoW guilds I used to be a member of (not the ones I ran). You'd get people in officer roles who really liked the content they managed, but not the admin they had to deal with on the side. I'm completely and totally afraid that someone who likes PVP will become my PVP officer, and spend all his time hating the communication issues, calendar scheduling, and resource management. I'm especially worried that the person might know that beforehand, but might become PVP officer because I asked and because they felt like it would be bad form to say no or feel obligated to do it because we don't have one. Either way, I suppose it's not a big issue until I start settling the lore and starting RP events anyway, which should hopefully be this week or next. | |} ---- ---- Maybe, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask as long as I stress that anyone can say "no" and both I and the guild would be fine. I just worry about them saying "yes" when they otherwise wouldn't. EDIT: You might want to say it doesn't matter anyway. Officers don't have to be on every day, of course. If you're PVE lead, you mostly have to show up enough to set up your raid/dungeon times and be there for them. | |} ---- Conures are noisy things for sure! These are wild all over the place where I live, I love seeing them around my house!! | |} ---- ---- ---- A university? | |} ---- Thaydfest is October 18th, I do believe. We'll see what gets blown up then. | |} ---- Want two? They're adults, the gold is there, I'll totally mail you them and tell my sister I oopsed, and let them outside. TOTALLY. | |} ---- ---- ---- Grats! If you're just doing dailies, assuming you have the housing questing buff, doing CB and NW will net you roughly 30% of the weekly cap per day. Are you on Evindra? If so, I'll add you for thicket sharing. I'm a gathering addict. As for ideas, I'll have to brainstorm when I get back from lunch. Food takes priority! :D | |} ---- ---- I want it to be fun lol I am on Stormtalon, but as soon as the megaserver hits we can add each other :) I need fun but Exile Human related. Hubby laughed at me last night when I told him I had a housing creativity blockage. All I can think of are the ideas I had/have for my Domi characters, which don't fit lol. EDIT: For proper English :blink: | |} ---- I've been toying with the idea of setting Nephele's housing plot up with a big garage/workshop. Since she's an engineer and all. | |} ---- That sounds very cool. I am a Spellslinger/Explorer. | |} ---- I don't know what kind of house you're going for. :lol: We've got a lot of bars out there. Maybe a prison? Fight club? Dojo? | |} ---- One of my Mordesh likes to place Chua things on her lot in an effort to lure them to her plot to study them. My main is an Aurin married to a Granok, so she has a nice combination of both types of furniture/items in the start of her house. Those are the only houses I have so far, but maybe it'll help with brainstorming? | |} ---- ---- There in lies the problem, Vic. I don't know what kind of house I am going for either lol. Hmmm a fight club within a prison, that has a Dojo. You come to compete at the fight club, but can't leave because once you enter you are in prison. The Dojo is to keep your skills sharp, in hopes that one day you will beat everyone and be able to leave. That sounds interesting. I will have to give it some thought. I may start to just place things and see what develops. I do know that the garden, crafting table, festival, and thicket need to be incorporated into the design. I haven't place any of the bigger plugs yet. Maybe if I come across one of them, I will get an idea. | |} ---- ---- I sat there, wondering WTF that meant, then looked back and went, "I called Erayo Elyona..." Corrected! This is why it's hard to start a morning coffee thread when you don't drink coffee.... | |} ---- Build a farm! Take the spacious Exile house and turn it into a farmhouse, build a barn over the festival plug to make it into a hoedown party with a hay loft. Create fenced pens for animals (can use plushies for the animals if you want - I wish we had some more realistic animals) right next to and incorporating the thicket. You might be able to turn the crafting station plug into a gristmill to help it fit in with the farm theme. Then, you can arrange plant decor to look like crops. | |} ---- That is actually a really good idea! | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd love even cross-faction mail just for your account or such. "Hey, this decor item doesn't work for my Exile, but my Chua would love the hell out of this!" "Hey! This character doesn't cook, but my Exile does! Let's send the pattern over to him." | |} ---- ---- I have seen them. I just don't know the name of it. And yes, that would make a perfect top part of the gristmill! Didn't you (or was it VicVanMeter) start a thread about the cross faction mail? | |} ---- ---- Easy. You just have to eat the 12% AH fee. The search function sucks hardcore on decor items, so it's unlikely someone will buy out your item before you are able to switch characters. I've moved several items cross faction that way. Just don't make it super obvious cheap prices like 5 copper. | |} ---- ---- Did you try redeeming it on the website account page? | |} ---- No. >.> *blond moment* | |} ---- LOL, Derp. | |} ---- It wasn't me (I said it would be nice if the faction barrier was down on a standalone RP server, but since there's no standalone RP server anymore...). However, I'm in favor of a sort of account-wide drop box for non-soulbound items that would cross the faction line. Yeah, and I work in healthcare architecture. We're constantly fretting about infection control, air flow, zones of containment, decontaminable surfaces, best practices, etc. Then, I walk into a school and say, "Oh, a little dip in the ceiling that makes it hard to clean... oh, low pressure zones in the HVAC send and intakes.... oh, wood desks and tables... oh, shared computers.... This, uh.... this a death trap...or...?" | |} ---- Yes, I did. Surprisingly, it maintained a constructive conversation, too. There was also a thread created a few days later that asked for an account bank. Unfortunately, both of them fell off the front page a while ago. IMO, if the AH/CX are going to be cross-faction, there's no justification for not having cross faction mail, bank, or both. | |} ---- ---- ---- I want the starry one soooo bad. Until I saw this. No one should let me loose in game. | |} ---- ---- I have a dress. *whispers* I asked to be hit with the Goldensun Aura in Thayd. | |} ---- I've been an officer in other guilds, WoW, EQ2 (2 of the largest guilds on Runnyeye and Splitpaw) and after watching them disintegrate (One because the former guild leader returned and tried to undo all of the changes that happened in his year away, and the other because of raiding issues) I'm really not comfortable being an officer in any guild at the moment. Perhaps in time, but right now, no. Edit: That said, I'm always willing to help people in the guild as you know. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh, please, please, please steal me. | |} ---- You seem awfully eager to be aurin-napped. It's the birds again, isn't it? Edit: You're still being stolen :D | |} ---- Stealing is wrong, I'm telling Drusera. | |} ---- I'm feeling neglected. Another friend who had been subbed, just not logging in, sent me a game mail to say they were canceling. :( I haven't really been logging in, so yes, yes, please steal me away. | |} ---- I'm not sure what to say about this! | |} ---- ---- They really, really need to happen sooner. @Cirinde: I can craft that. | |} ---- "Soon" I'm pretty certain means by next quarter which is why I think Megaservers was announced Sep 2nd and not in August when the population crisis was already very apparent. | |} ---- I'm taking my tipsy tail to bed where I can hug a pillow and pretend tomorrow is server merger day (yay!) and that all the lovelies from Evindra will be around for me to watch their RP. edit: because tipsy me can't spell "yay!" and put "day!" | |} ---- Well, log into baby Kael on Evindra and we can try to introduce you to a whole bunch of new friends :) I won't be in game til' Thursday but I'll shoot you a PM with the chat channel to join so you can meet everyone before then, if you want. | |} ---- ---- ---- And you can always hit up one of my toons (below) to hang out and do some stuff too, until Neph is in-game. We always have things going on in the Daggers. | |} ---- ---- ----